1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to driving LED, and more particularly to a method of driving LED chips of different specifications.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a LED illuminating device includes a LED chip and a driving apparatus, wherein the driving apparatus provides power to drive the LED chip. There are various types of LED chips in the current market, and LED chips of different specifications may individually have different rated voltages and rated currents. Conventionally, a driving apparatus merely fits one specific specification, and therefore could drive only one type of LED chips. Thus, since there are many types of LED chips having different specifications, the inventory pressure of driving apparatuses is high. And given that manufacturers have to produce driving apparatuses to drive each type of LED chips, the quantities of each type of driving apparatuses is limited, and therefore the price and the manufacturing cost is hardly lowered. If a method of driving LED chips of different specifications can be provided, the inventory pressure and the manufacturing cost of driving apparatuses will be effectively reduced.